Battle For Yoylecity
Episode 1- The Golden YoyleBerry Host- Welcome to the Battle For Yoylecity! I'm A Host! Now For Contestants... They Should Arrive Here 5 Minutes Ago! * Intro Donut - Yeah! I'm First Here! Host- yes you Are. Donut - Yaaay! Ice Cube- Hello! Pin- Icy......! Ice cube- hey Pin! Needle- Hey! Nickel- No Coiny In This Season? Cool! Firey- I Agree! Ruby- Hay Guys! Rocky- Hello! * Everyone Is Shocked, because Rocky Can't talk Ice Cube- How? You Can't Talk! Rocky- Thanks To Tennis Ball! He Learned Me How To Talk! Yellow Face- HELLO! :D Puffbal- Hey Guys! I'm Baaaack! Gum Bally- Hey All! I'm Gum Bally! Eraser- Hey! Snowball-...Hi.... i'm Back. Woody- Hee...Hey? Suitcase- C'mon Teardrop! We're Almost Here! Hi Guys! Teardrop- ........ Toolbox- Hello! Flower- ... You Guys Can Stop! because I'm Gonna Win! Donut- Whatever... Host- Okay! I'm Gonna Randomize The Contestants! To Pick Teams! * Five Minutes Later... Host- Ready! Okay Now... Team yoyleberries: * Woody * Snowball * Neddle * Gum Bally * Donut * Yellow Face * Toolbox * Teardrop * Firey Team Yoylecake * Suitcase * Eraser * Flower * Ruby * Ice cube * Rocky * Puffball * Nickel * Pin Host- Okay! First Challenge Is To... Find Gold YoyleBerry In Yoyleland! First Team To Find It Wins! Go! Ruby- Hey! I See Leafy! Eraser- Oh Really? Let's capture Him! Neddle- Yeah! Leafy- Whaa? *Runs Away* Rocky- Yay! It's So Fun to Talk Again! :D *In The Same Time On team Yoyleberries...* Toolbox- Hey Ice Cube! Ice Cube! Icy! Ice Cube- Whaat? Toolbox- Firey! *Ice Cube Is Melted By Firey* Toolbox- High Five! Firey- Yeah! Snowball- Where Is That YoyleBery?! OH NO!!!!! Woody! Look Ot! Woody- Ahh? *Falls On Gold YoyleBerry* Host- Woody! You Just Make You Team Lose! Puffball- YAAY! We Won! * At The Elimination Ceremony.... Host- Vote In The Cabin Who You want To be Eliminated! Gum Bally! You're First! Gum bally- Yay! * Five Minutes Later... Host- Okay! safe Is Everyone Expect For Snowball,Woody And Neddle! Neddle- Whaat? I'm In Bottom 3? That's Imposible! Host- Don't Be sad! You're Safe At Zero, Like Others! Neddle- Thank you! Okay! One of you Got 8 Votes When another have 1. Safe is.. . . . .. . . .. . . Snowball With one Vote! Snowall- Yeah! Woody- Noooooo! *Get's Teleported Into TLC* Eraser- Even TLC Is Back! Episode 2 "The Legend Of Evil YoyleBerry" Host- Okay! You have an one Hour Before Next challenge! Snowball - Well... *Camera Pans to Flower And Donut* Donut- Wanna Aliance? Flower- Why not? Donut- Le'ts Decide Who will be elimiated i the elimination! Flower- We're In oppotise Teams! Donut- Right!... I Will make My team Lose Again! Flower- Then They vote for you. Idiotic Plan * Gum bally Walks In* Gum Bally- Hello! Donut- *Evil smile* What Is Aliace Gum Bally? Gum bally- Um... Bow 2nd Name? Donut- Heh! Now.... I Can Win! Flower- Or not! Good luck! *Camera Pans to Eraser And Snowball* Eraser- Pink Is Manly! Snowball- Okay.... No Ofense... >:D Eraser- Let's See.... ROCKY! *rocky falls from a Cliff* Rocky- Weeee! Puffball- I Save You! TBA. Category:Cancelled